1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric hotplate having a profile plate body with a support ring used for support purposes on the top of a hob or the like and for this purpose is advantageously provided in the form of a profile ring with an outwardly projecting ring leg, which has a support surface for supporting purposes.
2. Prior Art
In known hobs of this type the profile ring or support leg is between approximately 4 and 8 mm high. With decreasing height, it becomes increasingly more difficult to achieve such a sealed engagement of the profile ring on the top of the hob or a sill or spillage rim shaped into it that no liquid penetrates to the hotplate body beneath the hob, if a relatively large amount of liquid flows over the profile ring or is located in the hob.